


Red

by JadaBoutin415



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Other, Random & Short, Randomness, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadaBoutin415/pseuds/JadaBoutin415
Summary: The smell of blood wafts through the air. To an average person that's a bad sign. But to me, blood is the proof that justice has been served.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really random short I did for a prompt I was giving myself trying to come up with short storys off of the colors of the rainbow. This is what came of red. I enjoyed it enough to post it. I'd it ends up being liked I might post another color. :)

Red, that was the color that filled my vision as I sunk my blade deep into his skin. This is what he deserves, I thought. He deserves to die for what he did to me and my friends. He deserves to burn in hell.  
I looked up at his face for the first time since I had sunk the blade into his skin. His dark eyes had lost their color. For his soul had left. Already moved on. Traveling somewhere far beyond here. Hopefully going down. Sinking deeper into the earth than any human man has ever gone. To where the heat could overwhelm any living creature to the point of extinction. To where souls, poor souls, go to rot and burn, where everyone can forget about them while they suffer.  
I twist the blade making the crimson pouring from the wound splatter. I hopped he could still feel the blade, feel the cold metal tearing at his skin. Soaking his clothes in blood.  
The rustic color makes me smile as I enjoy his final moments. Relishing in the joy of finally riding him from my life.


End file.
